Clairvoyance
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: The story of how Fenton became Phantom, due to the aid of his clairvoyant friend Hana.


"Come on Sis," Cole said, walking far ahead of her with a brown sack in his hands.

"Nngh!" Hana fell to the ground, her dark hair falling over her face. She clutched her knees and started to rock.

"Sister!" Cole ran to her. His little boy eyes filled with tears. "Come on you have to get home right now! I knew it! The crowd is too much for you!"

"N-No…I can make it…I-I have to do this…" Hana said softly. "Almost…there."

Suddenly her eyes cleared and she stood up, and it was as if nothing had happened. She smiled, ruffling her brother's hair. "See? I'm okay. And here we are at Casper High. You can go on to school now."

Hana walked in, searching for her best friends Danny and Tucker. It was the first day of the new school year and like anyone she was excited. But she was still nervous around her friends. She still hadn't told them the truth about herself.

She couldn't. As long as she kept her emotions in check, those strange abilities that she couldn't explain or control wouldn't bother her. Maybe the spirits would vanish too.

She winced slightly, but smiled when she met up with her friends. "Hey there guys. Welcome to the first year of high school."

"Maybe I'll finally manage to get popular!" Danny said.

"Are you still on that?" Hana replied. "Those kids are still going to be just as catty and rude even if they were your friends. They'd probably still make fun of you even if you were popular. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

Especially since she could hear them. Not the word by word thoughts, because thoughts don't work that way. She could read the patterns of emotion and image and sound that reverberated through the mind. And if there were too many, it overwhelmed her.

Like now. The hallway began to overcrowd. Hana saw spots, and started to fall over.

She woke hours later in the nurse's office.

"Hey beautiful," said a voice.

She punched the owner.

"OW!" Tucker yelled. "You hit me!"

"Um…yes," Hana said. "You woke me up. Where's Danny?"

"He's the one who caught you," Tucker said. "And he called your brother."

"But Cole needs to be in school!" protested Hana.

"I think there's a few things you need to explain to us," Danny said, coming into the room. "Ever since we were little you've been fainting and knowing things we don't. So what's the deal?"

Hana turned away from her friends. "I can only tell you two if you can find a place where no one will be able to hear us."

"Obviously my parents lab," Danny offered.

So later that day Hana sat in a chair fiddling with dials on the ghost portal with an icepack on her head while her younger brother Cole explained everything.

Ever since she was little, Hana had been a magnet for the supernatural. No one knew why, and it wasn't her fault really. She wasn't an ill-tempered child, and bore it all in stride. Her ability to discern the thoughts and feelings of others as well as to see the supernatural caused her to be branded as a witch.

No manner of abuse could harm her. But when her brother was born the insults turned to him, because of his relation to her. Out of instinct Hana had retaliated, causing the child who had said those things to fall into a coma. It was only from her brother's pleading that she had saved the child.

When the story was ended she looked over at her friends. "So…are you going to abandon me too?"

She had meant for her voice to sound angry, but instead she sounded scared.

"No way!" Danny said. "So all of those things my parents say about ghosts are real?"

"Whoa, seriously?" Tucker said. "And that means all this time you had a secret other life?"

"Not so much," Hana said, laughing. "And yes, ghosts do exist. I fixed this portal so I could prove it to you. For some reason I have a knack for things that run on ecto-energy."

"Are you kidding?" Danny said. "You're saying that this might actually work?"

"I've been to the Ghost Zone," replied Hana. "But you'll need to go in one at a time, and take the labels off the suits."

"Okay, I guess I'll go first," Danny said. "I've always wanted to go in there. Who knows what awesome super cool things are on the other side of that portal?"

"Okay, ready?" Hana said.

"Ready," Danny said.

"Tucker, you be the lookout," Hana said.

And she pressed the button.

But that was only the beginning.


End file.
